In an era of constant connectivity, an inability to efficiently create and maintain backups of important data can be a severe liability. Computing devices are prone to a wide variety of both temporary and fatal errors, and even temporary losses of data or services may be devastating to enterprises. The ability to maintain accurate and stable backups is crucial to enterprises that wish to maintain consistent services. While it is also important to have the ability to quickly create and copy backups and to quickly retrieve data from backups, none of that matters if the data within the backup is corrupted and unusable. Many backup systems reduce the problem of corrupted data by keeping multiple copies of each stored item of data. However, one corrupted copy of backup data can still cause trouble if that copy is not quickly repaired.
Many traditional backup systems store data in segments. These traditional backup systems may repair corrupted segments by searching for uncorrupted copies of the corrupted segment and replacing the corrupted data with intact data from the uncorrupted copy. However, many traditional systems may rely on fixed-width deduplication algorithms that have difficulty locating copies of segments that have become offset from their original position and no longer perfectly match other copies of the same segment. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for repairing corrupted data segments.